


Starscream Meets the Taztelwurm

by FoolishGlint



Series: Starscream Meets Cryptids [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Starscream must overcome his weakness when faced with a bigger foe.
Series: Starscream Meets Cryptids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Starscream Meets the Taztelwurm

The night was moonless, the stars seemed dimmer and no shadows were cast. The canyons echoed with the slight sounds of Starscream’s footsteps. The rock croppings were tall and seemed more opposing than normal. He was reminded of the skyscrapers of Cybertron. Starscream stooped to the ground and scraped some dirt onto his claw. He sniffed it, and then tasted it. There was a strong taste of magnesium, slight traces of feldspar and calcium, all stable isotopes. There was definitely an energon cache nearby. 

Starscream surveyed the darkness and confirmed his hypothesis. There was a small mouth of a cave embedded in the canyon. He smiled slightly, his luck was finally about to change. He crept inside, straining his optics for glimpses of energon. The search proved successful, and Starscream felt elated as the shine of energon crystals were reflected in his optics. The geode was situated in a high crevice, but it was no issue for Starscream to get. Clutching the energon in his claws, he sauntered out of the cave in a happy gait. 

But something wasn’t right. A heavy atmosphere of unease descended upon Starscream, and he realized he wasn’t alone. A large silhouette, unmistakably a bot, was staring with red optics. Starscream felt that familiar fear course through his frame. It snarled ferociously and began lumbering towards him. As it got closer Starscream realised that it wasn’t any ordinary bot, but an Insecticon! He dropped the geode and began to back away. The Insecticon picked up the energon Starscream had worked so hard for and walked away with it, chuffing happily.

Boiling with anger, Starscream raised his voice; 

“You slagged overgrown insect, hand over my energon this instance!”

It turned towards him menacingly, bared its sharp fangs and advanced upon him. Starscream put up his hands meekly and flinched as the Insecticon brought its helm near his audial and growled. The sound reverberated through Starscream’s frame and he shuddered with dread. The Insecticon moved away and continued to walk off, leaving Starscream alone, and hungry. 

Disappointed and humiliated, Starscream sank to his knees and bemoaned his terrible twist of fate. He was disgusted with himself, with his weakness. ‘It seems that no matter what hardships I endure, I will always be chained by my own flaws.’ 

As he sat there, lamenting his case, Starscream heard the howls of a pack of wolves. They came into view, gnashing their teeth and chasing a weird cat snake hybrid, which carried a whimpering cub in its jaws. 

The wolves encircled the cat-snake, hackles raised, but it did not let go of the cub. It bit down, and the blood ran down its body in rivers. The pack snarled and closed in for the kill.

The cat-snake dodged their fangs, slithering with agility, and lashed out with its claws, slicing open the belly of one. Guts spilled, and the gore only enraged the wolves more. It used its lower half to constrict another wolf, asphyxiating it, but suffered vicious bites. 

The cat-snake was outnumbered greatly, but fought with the ferocity of a man with nothing left to lose. The display of brutalness impressed and amazed Starscream, and it was clear to him that the creature had an abundance of rage and very little mercy to spare. 

Once the bloodbath was over, the creature was licking its wounds very nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. It swivelled its head to Starscream, who felt the weight of its gaze pinning him. He was oddly terrified, despite the fact that the beast’s claws and fangs could not pierce his armor.

“Pathetic.”

‘Not again.’

She sniffed condescendingly at Starscream, who had already recognized the pattern.

“You reek of shame and fear. Have you suffered a mortifying defeat recently?”

Starscream said nothing, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of an answer.

She smiled toothily as she continued.

“You have no marks or wounds, which means you did not even fight back. How pathetic.”

He glared at her, but the cat just laughed mockingly. It sounded like Airachnid.

“Do you feel shame for running like a newborn without fangs?”

“I didn’t want to die!” Starscream blurted out surprising himself.

“It was bigger than me, and far more nourished. I couldn’t have won that fight,” he continued.

At this the creature’s snide demeanour melted into a face steeled with resolve.

“So you let it get away with shoving you around.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Starscream said with a scoff.

“You did though. You could have fought,” she said softly.

“I would have lost, I am too weak as I am now.”

She glared;” As long as you keep your claws sharpened, and you wits heightened, you can always win. You lost because you gave up without fighting.”

“It was bigger than me, I know to choose my battles,” Starscream interjected.

“Everyone is bigger than me, and though they are stronger than me, I continue to struggle against my oppressors. Anyone who would dare to go against me I will face with all my hate and fury, and if they do not bow to my strength, they will be wiped from the face of the Earth.”

Starscream averted her eyes, feeling shamed. She slithered towards him.

“I think you know what to do.”

Starscream stood up, bracing himself with determination. He was still unsure about how powerful he really was, but he would not allow himself to be weak anymore. She nodded at him and they went their separate ways.

Footsteps silent, Starscream melded into the darkness as best he could. The towering rocks and canyon walls reminded him of the times when he used to assassinate bots who didn’t agree with the Decepticon rhetoric. He had a perfect track record too, until he had chosen to be a warrior instead. His target was ahead, Starscream couldn’t miss it. He said nothing as he softly stepped behind the Insecticon and speared him with his claws. 

It shrieked in pain and dropped the energon chunk , but Starscream’s claws hadn’t pierced far enough. He realized with dismay, that Insecticons’ main fuel lines weren’t located in the same place as normal bots. Enraged, the Insecticon pummeled Starscream into the ground. Starscream shielded his face with his arms and rolled out of range. 

Screeching and leaking energon it charged him, but Starscream leapt deftly over it, slashing it’s optics. Now completely blind, it began to swing wildly. Dodging the punches with ease, Starscream flexed his claws and went for the throat.

The Insecticon let out a death rattle and dropped. Chuckling, Starscream picked up the energon and flicked the blood from his servos. It seems as though assassinating was his strength, and Starscream regretted everytime he had tried to overwhelm the enemy with firepower. 

He was much better, when striking from the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpfully critiqued by my sister. Also Starscream is crazy strong. If only he didn’t run his mouth all the time.


End file.
